


names of the drowned.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Off-World, One Shot, sort of....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: Yasuo/Riven. Oneshot exploring an AU where Riven makes a deal with the River King if it means getting her lover back & fleeing Noxus' persecution of her exile. Rated T for mild sexual content and implied character death in the beginning.





	names of the drowned.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So ! this was going to go in my drabble series, but once i saw the word count balloon towards 1k, it no longer fell in 'drabble' territory so much as a short-short story. i also realize i haven't posted anything that wasn't related to the drabble series OR my TFaN chapter series, so i thought i'd shake it up. i'd also like to post more one-shot type stuff that's not dependent on or hinged on my verses the way i did for 'clockwork,' so on the occasion, i think that'll be my focus too. 
> 
> anyway, nothing special about this; Tahm Kench's lore is pretty damn interesting and lends itself for some dark avenues. it's perfect for using it as a way to see how far my version of Riven would go when she genuinely loves somebody, so the answer.......well, you have to read to find that one out, don't you? 
> 
> enjoy! comments and kudos are fantastic, hits just let me know y'all are checkin' me out which i also adore. 
> 
> stay tuned for more of my weird Yasuo/Riven experiments ♥

" Make your choice, girl. "  
  
" I am not a _girl_. "  
  
A snort. " When you've seen what I've seen after a century or two, you'd reckon otherwise. "  
  
The dark did Riven a great service; aside from the occasional 'peek' of moonlight when it moved from its cloud cover, the beast...fish-man _thing_ was only visible by his hulking outline ( though if she dared look closer, she could see the glint of teeth as he grinned real wide. )  
  
Still. A bead of sweat rolls down from temple to cheek,  jaw clenched as she swallowed hard. There was little comfort to be found in an 'offer' when **this** is who was presenting it.  
  
" Come now, we ain't got all day! You and I both know they gonna be here soon...all I wanna do is make sure you can be happy again. "  
  
Footfalls stir the shallow river beneath them, voices shouting as the faint glower of torchlight began to show. Had what they'd done to him not been real, she'd almost find it laughable that she was doing this now.  
  
" ...what would you have of me if I accept. "  
  
" I'm just a simple creature with some simple pleasures. "The grin grows wider still. " I only ask to partake in a meal with your kind once all is said and done. "  
  
He is lying, she thinks, but the steps stir the water more and the memory of his body cradled in her arms had haunted her for one moment too long.  
  
" We got a deal? "  
  
Riven shuts her eyes and holds herself close.  
  
" ...I will do anything if I can be with him again. "  
  
The footfall of the soldiers fade. There is no more moonlight peering through cloud cover, or clouds to begin with. There is only dark, and the rush of water in her lungs as she's pulled under.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
" ... "  
  
Riven almost thinks she should wake up surrounded by river water, the grin of that strange fish-man taunting her for laying out her desperation as she prepared to drown...  
  
...instead, she peeks open an eye and finds clean, white linen beneath & beside her, made almost iridescent by the morning rays. Under her palm rests something warm, something _breathing_ -  
  
" ! "  
  
Her other eye snaps open, and the picture becomes clear; she lay with a currently sleeping Yasuo, head lulled towards her so that she could see the rather peaceful expression settled on his features. Around her shoulders fit his arm, his hand curled loose around her shoulder.  
  
' do i dream this? ' Her breath hitches in her throat as she moves a hand to cup his cheek. ' or did i dream the River King? '  
  
" Hmm. " The panic melts when Yasuo squeezes his eyes before cracking one open. His lips then curl into a smile, though it's not long for the moment  as he knits a brow. " You alright? "  
  
" What? " Her breaths become shallow. He didn't need to worry about her.  She didn't **want** him to worry about her. " I am fine. "  
  
" Not with that look. "  
  
Yasuo moves his other arm from beneath the pillows in favor of getting a hold of hers. The squeeze thereafter reminds ( or rather, makes her realize ) that she was wearing a ring. " Was it about the valley again? You haven't had one like that for a minute... "  
  
Riven exhales, releasing air she didn't even realize she was holding onto. Her fingers then find their way to creep out of his grasp so that she could now give his hand a more affirming squeeze. " ...no. It was...it was not a bad dream. Just strange. "  
  
" Okay. "  He takes a sharp inhale before nudging closer, lips finding the bridge of her nose. She couldn't help but shrug her shoulders up in turn, lips curling upward as the warmth spread. " I'll take your word for it. "  
  
" I should hope so. " Now her hand will sneak out of his, only to cup his cheek and keep him there in place. " Because you've other things to worry about. "  
  
" Do I? "A chuckle slips from his throat. They scoot closer, and noses bump before lips meet in a kiss.  
  
This was real, she knew it. The warmth of his lips, his arm, his hand, now pressed flat against her back as it slides down bare skin...all of it, a testament to her love in living flesh. Whatever had drowned her - whatever promised her happiness again - seemed far and away, like a tune spun from a piano whose keys she had not remembered.  
  
Perhaps it was better that way.  
  
" The dogs should be fed soon. "  
  
" They should, yes. " Riven rests her head on the pillow, smile wide as she bat her eyelashes. The hand on Yasuo's chest now finds itself dipping lower, lower, until it disappears into the sea of sheets. " But they can surely wait a little longer. "  
  
" And here I didn't take you for a morning riser. " He gives a light squeeze to her ass, earning a little giggle before they kissed again. " You're gonna get me in trouble with 'our children' if you keep that up. "  
  
"  And you mind? "  
  
The sheets stir; somewhere between the quips and kisses, Yasuo maneuvered his own hand under Riven's thigh, and now encourages it to slide over his hip as he turns to his side.  Long, curling ivory tresses then cascade off her shoulder during the move. " I thought you were fond of trouble, oh-wise-ronin-of-the-winds. "  
  
" Oh, I am. " Another kiss, this one lingering  & burning as teeth nip at her bottom lip. " Figured that's why we're married 'n all that. "  
  
" Good. "  
  
The sound of a river flowing downstream rings loud in Riven's ears, despite their house being near a roaring sea. She will instead blame it on her erratic heartbeat, blame it on the ache that he had nurtured. That would do for her.  
  
' _all rivers lead to me in the end_. '


End file.
